the_rap_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Kanye West
'Kanye Omari West '(born June 8, 1977) is an American rapper, producer and fashion designer born in Atlanta and raised in Chicago. West came to prominence in the early 2000s after signing to Jay-Z's label Roc-a-Fella Records as a producer. Initially just a producer, West was intent on pursuing a rap career and released his debut album The College Dropout ''(2004). Since then he has become one of the most influential artists, commonly listed as one of the greatest producers ever. West has also drawn widespread attention for his frequent controversial comments and actions. Controversial comments have included the topic of race and slavery. Despite this, West has maintained popularity and influence throughout his career, including forays into fashion, with his prominent YEEZY collaboration with Adidas. West is one of the best-selling music artists of all time and with 21 Grammy Awards, he is one of the most awarded musicians and the most awarded in his generation. Career 1990s-2003: Early Career West initially enrolled in Chicago State University to study English, however at 20 he dropped out to pursue a music career. In the 1990s he began developing his producing skills, settling on his signature style involving heavy sampling of classic soul tracks. He began his career producing for rapper D-Dot before founding his own rap group the Go-Getters. However, West's career was mostly as a producer working with increasingly high-profile artists such as Foxy Brown, Harlem World, Eminem and Raekwon. In 2000, West started making beats for Roc-a-Fella records working with Jay-Z. After producing parts of Jay-Z's album The Blueprint, West's career began to take off. However, his real ambition was to be a rapper rather than a producer, however due to his middle class upbringing, he failed to embody the 'rapper image' of the time. Although Jay-Z was reluctant to support Kanye as a rapper, seeing him as a producer, he was allowed to work on a solo album. 2004-06: ''The College Dropout and Late Registration In early 2004 West released his first album The College Dropout ''which debuted at number two on the Billboard 200. The single Slow Jamz, with Twista and Jamie Foxx from the album topped the Billboard 100. The Album received the Grammy for Best Rap Album and was nominated for album of the year. West also founded his own record label GOOD Music at this time. The next year in 2005, West released his second album, ''Late Registration. ''Deviating from his usual production techniques, West was inspired by a wide variety of genres. Live instruments and strings featured prominently on the album. This time, West was able to reach number one on the charts. 2007-09: ''Graduation and 808s & Heartbreak In 2007 West released his third album, Graduation. ''Again deviating from his soul sampling, West moved to experiment with synthesizers and electronic music. His album's release date put him up against 50 Cent's album ''Curtis. ''However, West outsold 50 Cent by a wide margin, a moment often cited as a turning point in rap music, away from hardcore 'gangster rap'. ''Graduation ''also made it to number one on the Billboard charts. After the death of his mother, West released his fourth album ''808s and Heartbreak. ''West moved in another direction again, using Auto-Tune and drum machines prominently for his album. While receiving somewhat more mixed reviews, the album again topped the charts and was subsequently praised for motivating hip-hop artists to be more creative. In 2009, West had a highly controversial incident at the MTV Video Music Awards. During the ceremony, West walked on stage and grabbed the microphone from winner Taylor Swift and proclaimed that Beyonce should have won. This incident garnered widespread media attention 2010-12: ''My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy ''and ''Watch the Throne After the MTV incident, West moved to Hawaii for a few months to work on his fifth album. My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy ''was released in 2010 to widespread acclaim with many regarding it as his best album yet. Proving that West could overcome any controversy, the album again topped the charts. In 2011 he released a collaborative album ''Watch the Throne ''with friend and former mentor Jay-Z. This album again achieved number one on the charts. In 2012, West released the compilation album ''Cruel Summer, ''featuring himself and other GOOD Music signees including Pusha T, Big Sean, Teyana Taylor, Cyhi the Prynce, Kid Cudi and John Legend as well as 2 Chainz, Jay-Z and Travis Scott. The album reached number two on the Billboard Charts. 2013-15: ''Yeezus West began to make his sixth solo album in a Paris hotel in 2013. West took a minimalist approach incorporating drill music and industrial house. ''Yeezus ''was released in mid-2013 to rave reviews. It became his sixth consecutive number one album. 2013 also brought news of the birth of Kanye's first child with Kim Kardashian and their subsequent engagement, marrying in 2014. West also collaborated with Adidas for his YEEZY shoe line. 2016-18: ''The Life of Pablo ''and Wyoming Sessions Initially titled SWISH and then Waves, West released his seventh album ''The Life of Pablo ''in 2016. It subsequently topped the Billboard 200. Towards the end of the year, West suffered from temporary psychosis brought on by sleep deprivation. In 2017 it was reported that West was working on his eighth album in Jackson Hole, Wyoming. In early 2018, he announced he was producing five albums to be released over five consecutive weeks. These five albums became known as the 'Wyoming Sessions', including Pusha T's third album, a West solo album, a West and Kid Cudi collaboration, a Nas album and a Teyana Taylor album. In May 2018, West garnered widespread controversy over comments in an interview suggesting slavery was a choice and public support of Donald Trump. West then released two songs, 'Ye vs. the People' with T.I and 'Lift Yourself'. The second track attracted significant attention for the gibberish lyrics 'woop di scoop di poop'. In Mid-2018, the first of the Wyoming sessions albums, Pusha T's ''DAYTONA ''was released to very positive reviews. West's album ''Ye ''was released in the next week and became West's eighth consecutive album to reach number one (seventh solo). The third week, ''Kids See Ghosts ''was released as a collaborative album with Kid Cudi. The last two albums, Nas' ''NASIR ''and Teyana Taylor's ''K.T.S.E ''were also released. Discography Studio Albums Collaborative Albums Singles =